blocksworld_military_history_and_politicsfandomcom-20200215-history
Vehicles used by the PMRDD
The PMRDD operated a wide variety of military equipment and vehicles, be it contractor made or domestically designed, the PMRDD had much in store in the case of vehicles at its disposal. Aircaft Transport / Cargo V/HTT-2 "Crow" Possibly the most popular and most recognizable of vehicle that the PMRDD operated was the "Crow". Utilizing a new system of vectoring thrust engines, the "Vertical/Horizontal Thrust Transport, Model 2" revolutionized the future of aircraft. It was also a large success in the military market, generating over an estimated 2,000 coins in sales in the first month. Although the aircraft was very reliable and maneuverable, also adaptable to any warfare environment (be it space or atmospheric), the "crow" was later deemed out-of-date by 2021, and was sought a replacement. The new replacement vehicles failed to meet the expected outcome, and even though these new vehicles were the "Replacements", the majority of the aircraft fleet of the PMRDD was made up of "Crows" before the dissolve. VPV-21A One of the most used aircraft and also one of the most famous within the PMRDD was the VPV-21A. The VPV-21A is a rotary aircraft built by the PMRDD out of UH-60 Blackhawks. This aircraft was in demand due to the PMRDD needing fast transport aircraft butwas denied the V-22 Bell-Boing "Osprey" by the United States Government. With the large supply of leftover United States Military vehicles, the PMRDD resorted to modify half of its Blackhawk fleet with two rotors and wings. These aircraft was cheap and seen a multitude of problems. For example, the exhaust of the main engines put nearby personnel in danger. Despite these risks, the aircraft was widely used. It was the most used aircraft of any military during the entirety of the PMRDD Civil War. Although in the PMRDD v HEX war, it was replaced with the V/HTT-2 "Crow". V/HTG-5 "Ravenspear" An attempted replacement to the V/HTT-2 "Crow", the V/HTG-6 "Ravenspear" was a new vehicle to surpass the V/HTT-2. Development was planned to include the new aircraft with a new missile artillery system, to serve as a mobile light artillery aircraft, as well as better space capabilities, such as new wings to re-enter into a planet's atmosphere. Although put into service, it was considered as a failure by its piers. The new craft did not perform as nicely as the former V/HTT-2, and has massive handling issues as well as high maintenance costs. Only a few hundred was put into service as a result. Support / Close Air Support Vulture Mark III Admist the PMRDD v HEX Conflict, the PMRDD seen that it needed more close air support vehicles in its arsenal. The VPV-21As were going out of service and the V/HTT-2 Crows cannot be loaded with guns over 25mm, so the PMRDD let out a contract for organizations to create a close air support aircraft. The PMRDD accepted only a few aircraft for the contract, and one of them was the Vulture Mark III, proposed by the PMRDD's ally VEMC. The Vulture is a "Mobile Flying Tank", as described by Cliff. The wide armament loaded onto the Vulture fills the requirements for the PMRDD's contract. Being equipped with autocannons, guided missiles, two rotors and jet vectoring for propulsion, it was very useful to deliver large payloads of heavy munitions to multiple locations very quickly. The main downsides were maintenance costs and the danger of said thrust vectors towards personnel. Safety procedures and modifications, though, made these risks overlooked through its service history. Ever since it entered service, it would serve with the PMRDD until its dissolve. Ground Armored Vehicles MUT-21 The "Multi-Use Tank 21" is an armored vehicle developed by Dogg1224 during the early days of the PMRDD. This tank is the most recognizable ground vehicle of the PMRDD, being used throughout many of the PMRDD's major conflicts. As a result, its popularity had started the Multi Use Tank family of vehicles, as the success of the tank allowed the creation of many variants. The MUT-21 isn't a good tank to start, but its cheapness and reliability and its ability to be easily upgraded made it a very useful tank to be used even into the PMRDD v HEX war. Its popularity and reliability made it seen use in numerous other militaries, even after the PMRDD Decommissioned the vehicle. Its service history went through four long years of hard fighting. Although in realistic terms, four years of service is very short, this tank went through many things in its service life. Being used through the Silent Conflicts, the Xteck War, the PMRDD Civil War, and the first half of the PMRDD v HEX conflict, it made an image of durability and reliability rather than firepower alone. The MUT-21, in all of its respects, was the T-34 of the 21st century. A Medium tank, easy to produce, very reliable, and very much feared. MTAT-33/ST A contract given to tank builder NitroCaliber to design a new cheap and effective main battle tank for the PMRDD to replace the aging MUT family of tank vehicles. The tank built by NitroCaliber (The MUT-33) was later modified by the PMRDD and commissioned as the "MTAT-33/ST" The "Main Tactical Assault Tank, Model 33 / Service Tank" was a vehicle designed for maneuverability while also maintaining a reasonable price tag. The vehicle was equipped with a 105mm Smoothbore gun, a 47mm coaxial gun, and a .50 caliber MG on the top, while still maintaining the ability to travel over 40 Kilometers per hour. This tank was very useful, but NitroCaliber insisted that the tank was outdated two months later, and proposed that the PMRDD switched to the newer "M24 Sentinel". The MTAT-33/ST's highlight of its service was its use in the second attack of Fort Cassie, but has seen no other combat since then before it was replaced by the modified M24 Sentinel, the MTAT-38A2/ST. MTAT-38A2/ST "Rattlesnake" By recommendation of NitroCaliber, the PMRDD took the newly developed "M24 Sentinel" tank, built by the NCMD, and recommissioned it as the MTAT-38A2/ST, known as the "Rattlesnake". The Rattlesnake had multiple key features, for example, the new generation radar system installed on the tank. The first iteration installed onto the tank made a loud rotation sound when in use, in which the crews thought it imitated the sound of a rattlesnake. The "Rattlesnake" had another feature: its unique treads. A four independent tread suspension system allowed the treads to rotate and curve with the terrain, thus allowing the tank to traverse on more rough and uneven surfaces quite better than any other tank before it. The Rattlesnake served for much longer than the former MTAT-33/ST, but had not seen any large-scale combat. It had served through small skirmishes and war games, but did not serve in any active or large wars before the dissolve. Artillery MAU-5 "Silverback" In the aftermath of the PMRDD Civil War, it was seen that the PMRDD needed its own mobile artillery units,a fter relying on donated artillery pieces of allied countries. This came to a head once the next conflict brewed ever larger, the PMRDD v HEX conflict. To prepare for the comflict, the PMRDD developed the Silver Back to fill its artillery needs. The "Mobile Artillery Unit" is a self propelled artillery vehicle fielding a 105mm howitzer on the top. The howitzer used a new unique ballistics system, which allowed the howitzer to have arguably the longest range fielded by any howitzer by the time it entered. The arching shots would allow it for great accuracy and effectiveness against fortifications and stationary targets. The vehicle itself utilized a tread suspension feature on the forward pair of treads, similar to the treads used on the MTAT-38A2/ST. This new tread system allowed it to move into hard to reach areas to fire from. The MAU-5 served in multiple combat operations. Its highlight was defending the second attack on Fort Cassie, along with the short-lived MTAT-33/ST. By 2021, when the PMRDD was starting its downfall, the MAU-5 was deemed outdated, but was never replaced. The MAU-5 continued service until the PMRDD's dissolve. Logistical Civilian Naval Spacecraft Conventional Combat Prototypes Scrapped